BBRae AU drabbles
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Here's a series of AU drabbles based around BBRae. Includes crossovers with other franchises. Feel free to request a scenario, and I might give it a shot
1. Mass Effect AU

"Let the moon's shining light hide two lovers with its rays"

"Gar..."

"Thought I know that dawn will set us on course for separate ways"

"Gar."

"I will hold this night in memory for all my living days"

"Gar!"

"Now unmasked I feel your skin on mine"

"GAR!"

The green Turian stopped his singing for moment and turned to the Quarian.

"Yes, Rae?"

"Just because we started dating, and are a Turian and a Quarian couple, doesn't mean I want to listen to the songs from that movie all the time."

"Aw, but I thought you loved that movie." he complained

"I do, but it's something I'd rather not advertise." she muttered.

Gar regarded Raven for a moment. Being a Quarian and having to suppress her own emotions led to Raven having a serious disadvantage, perhaps more so than anybody else when it came to expressing herself. She often had to flatly tell people what she was feeling since she couldn't express herself with facial queues or the tone of her voice. It could be very frustrating at times. Very limited physical contact, and having to go through so many hoops just for some level of emotional intimacy could be tiring. But she was worth it just for when everything finally worked with her. Plus her wit and dry humor was great. She'd never agree with him, but he thought she was one of the funniest people in the galaxy.

"Oh, and what should I quote to you then?" he asked

"Hanar poetry?"

"Oh, in that case, I know just the thing." Gar cleared his throat. "This one believes that you are like a flower" he recited what he believed actual Hanar poetry was like.

"Hmm, close enough."

"Would that be enough to let me see your face again?"

It was always a risk. Not just for the possible infection that would result from removing any piece of her suit, but the very act of doing such a thing for a partner was a very emotional experience. It was going to be a long road before she felt comfortable even just kissing him.

Behind her mask, she repressed a smirk. "Maybe tonight if you're good."


	2. Howgarts Teachers AU

Raven dismissed her latest class. For three years now she had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Eight years since she graduated along with her other friends that called themselves the Titans, a sort of successor to the Marauders. There was Richard, a Ravenclaw, Victor and Garfield, two Gryffindors, Kori, a Hufflepuff, and finally herself, a Slytherin.

They kept in contact over the years, somewhat drifting apart with most of them as time went on. It couldn't be helped though, Victor and Richard were very busy Aurors and Kori was slowly climbing up the ranks of the Ministry. She still saw Garfield everyday though. He was the Care of Magical Creatures professor at the school, and was secretly her boyfriend.

She looked forward to his usual visit of the day. They'd sit in her office, talk about their classes, students they were fond of, reminisce about their own school-life, and maybe get a little bit physical. Though, today, she did have a bit of a surprise for him.

Then Garfield entered her office at last. "Hey, Rae, any of my Gryffindors give the new Head of Slytherin house a hard time today?"

"Not particularly, you know as well as I that house rivalries aren't quite as intense as they used to be."

"Maybe, but some of these kids can still get carried away."

She smiled at him, remembering what their own school life was like. Their group had been a bit of an odd case at the time. Being made up of students from each house, and preferred each others company to most of their own house. They had their own friends in each house, of course, but none of those were as strong as their friendship within their own group.

Her own friendship with Garfield, despite the obvious differences, had laid the foundation for a very strong romance between the two later in life. It wasn't the differences that attracted him to her though, it was the similarities she could find. Growing up with such strict parents, finally being able to break free at Hogwarts, using different types of humor to cover up for when they were feeling down, their interests in the arts. They did find that they had quite a bit of common ground, even if they expressed it differently. They were really only keeping it secret from the students so they wouldn't have to put up with even more teasing about their relationship. The students were happy enough to tease them for how strong their friendship was, lord only knew what they would do if they found out the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin were romantically involved with each other.

Turning her thoughts back to the here and now, she asked "How about you, any Slytherins I need to talk to?"

"They're keeping themselves behaved enough, I think that story of what happened to that one Malfoy years back has given them enough reason to listen to me."

"That's good, I know from experience that my house can be the handful."

"That's nothing compared to mine, I can't keep track of how many times I've had to keep them from running off into the forest seeking out adventure."

"Ironic that that used to be you yourself."

"Hey, I was just looking for a unicorn!"

"Aren't you the manly spirit of adventure?"

"Whatever, at least I never almost bought into that blood purity rubbish."

That, was definitely not something she was proud of. "Ugh, don't remind me, I still can't believe I let that Malchior idiot play me like that."

"Don't worry about it, I know you were only anxious about the fact that you're mom isn't a witch." he reassured her.

"I still feel like an idiot for ever even considering it."

"At least you came to your senses before it was too late."

Perhaps it was time to move on to something else. "You know, I actually have something really important to tell you." she started.

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

He hadn't been expecting that. He mulled it over for a brief second, and gave a response only he could think of. "Well, I guess we won't be able to keep it a secret from now on."

"No, I suppose not." she smirked.

It was a strange sensation, knowing they were going to be parents, even before Richard and Kori who had been going strong since their sixth year.

"So... want to get married then?" he carefully asked.

She dropped her smile in mock exasperation, "What kind of a proposal was that?"

"An on the spot one with no preparation?" he smiled. "You know, the Halloween feast is next week, give me some time to get you a nice ring, and I'll propose in front of the whole school."

"That certainly sounds nice, and one hell of a way to announce our relationship to the students."

"Good thing the other professors already know and support us being together, or that would be an even bigger mess, think we should invite the rest of the Titans? I think Kori will never let us live it down if she misses it."

"It'll be good to see them again." she agreed.

They moved to embrace each other and share a kiss. They were really getting into it when they heard the door open.

"Professor, I had a question about this essay you want us to write, and I was hoping you cou- Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the seventh-year student, Ted Lupin, realized he had just walked in on a very private moment.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." he stammered out, quickly walking off to leave them alone.

"Mr. Lupin, wait!" Garfield called out. He turned back to Raven. "I'll just go catch up to him, make sure he keeps things on the down low for now."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Minus every point from Gryffindor?"

"Sounds good, though I doubt the Headmistress would let you get away with such a blatant abuse of power."

He smirked, "Lupin doesn't need to know that."


	3. Single Parents

It was pretty clear to them both that they were heading toward tying the knot. They had met at the beginning of their respective daughters' school year in the fifth grade, and after the initial awkwardness that the kids couldn't help but laugh at them for, they had begun to start seriously dating. Both, Garfield and Rachel, hadn't gone on a single date since their previous marriages had ended, but now the pain those endings had caused them felt like a distant memory as they found new love with each other.

For now, in the midst of their romance, they were discussing a serious matter: How a marriage between them would affect their kids. They had been lucky that their daughters were getting along so well, but did they want to be sisters? Did Marie want a new mother? Did Angela want a new father? They seemed to appreciate their new relationship, but looks could be deceiving.

"So, Rachel, do you think Angela likes me enough to want to call me dad?" He asked nervously.

Rachel furrowed her brow in concentration. If Angela had inherited anything from her and her recently deceased husband, it was that she was a very quiet young girl. Happy to fade away from the spotlight and only speaking when necessary.

"It's hard to say. I think she does like you, but I don't know if she'd just see it as me trying to tell her to forget about Joey."

"Why would she think that?"

"She's eleven and isn't quite over the whole one true love thing yet."

"But you are?"

She gave him a look, "Of course, Gar, I may still love Joey and wish he didn't die, but now I love you as well." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "And don't ask me to rank you two."

"I wasn't," he put his hands up in mock offense, and then got serious, "I just hope Angela feels the same way about me."

"I'm sure she does Gar, besides, I clearly have a lot more to worry about with Marie." She looked down.

Garfield, for his part, reached his arm around her to comfort her. "Come, now, Rachel, Marie will come around just like Angela will, what makes you say otherwise?"

"She called me a witch when we first met." She deadpanned.

Garfield gave a nervous laugh at that, "I know she regrets calling you that. I made sure of that."

"It's just," she paused, "she calls your ex-wife a witch all the time, and from what you've told me, she lived up to that. Am I really that awful?"

Garfield only tightened his hold on her. "Rachel, Antoni may have not been the best spouse, and you do have a lot in common with her."

"But?"

"But you never actually meant any of those snarky remarks about me. I can tell you're just teasing. With Antoni, though, she meant every word of what she said." His voice was about to break as he tried to keep his eyes from watering at the memories.

Rachel looked on in worry. "I'm sorry, Gar, I shouldn't have dug up those painful memories for you over something stupid." She whispered into his ear.

He merely looked at her and smiled, "No, it's fine, I don't think they'll ever be pleasant to think about, but now I can just look at you and know that everything is better now."

"Really?"

"Of course, and I'm sure Marie feels the same way." He continued to reassure her.

She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You know," Garfield began,"We are only in our early thirties."

"Yes, we are," Rachel nodded, pretty confident where he was going with this. "What about it?"

"Well, we could give our daughters another sister?" He smiled suggestively at her.

So she had guessed right. "Let's wait until we're actually married first before taking that step."

He made a mock sigh of exasperation, "Hey, I can't help it that I'm dating such a MILF."

She shot him her best annoyed look she could muster.

"Um, sorry?" He offered.

She actually giggled at that, surprising Garfield completely. "Just feel lucky that I'm dating such a DILF, and we'll call it even." She said, now returning his suggestive smile from earlier. Rachel cuddled up close to her probably soon-to-be fiance, and began an intimate and passionate kiss with him.

* * *

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What?"

"Our parents are making out again." Said Marie as she put the binoculars she was using to spy on them from the treehouse in the backyard away.

"Why do you keep spying on them if you're just going to get grossed out?" Angela asked.

"I wouldn't if you weren't meditating so much and would play ponies with me."

Angela blushed, "I forgot mine in the house."

"Hehe, never would have thought that Angela, the tough girl at school who hates anything 'girly' would have such a soft spot for ponies." Marie teased.

Angela's face could have given her grandfather nightmares. "If you tell anyone at school I will not hesitate to tell Uncle Vic about that little crush you have on his son."

Marie could do nothing but laugh in response. "You know I'd never do that to my best friend, maybe soon to be sister." She replied in a sing-song voice.

A silence fell over them as they realized, not for the first time, that this wasn't something that would remain just a joke for much longer.

Angela broke the silence, "So, are you ok with it?"

"Ok with what?"

"You know? Being sisters? Having my mom be your mom?"

"Oh." Marie pondered it for just a moment. "I've always wanted a sister," she took note of the slight blush on Angela's face, "And I always wondered what it would be like to have a mom that actually wanted to be around me."

Angela's eyes widened in realization, "Oh," she rubbed her forehead with her fingers, "I never thought about it like that before."

"So how about you? Want a sister and a new dad?"

Removing her fingers from her forehead, Angela looked up at Marie. "Well, I gave it some thought, and I think you would make a good sister." She ignored Marie's squeal of delight as she continued, "As for having a new dad? I don't know, Mr. Logan is nice to me, and I can tell that he loves Mom just as much as Dad did, but..."

"But?"

"It just feels weird to think of him as being 'Dad'." She saw that Marie was still looking at her, expecting there to be more. "But, I also see how much he makes Mom happy, and maybe I'll get used to it? I don't hate him or anything."

"Awww," Marie let out, and pulled Angela into a friendly hug. "You don't hate my Dad!"

"Yes, yes, I know, now let go of me." She said as she pushed Marie away. "But you know, what if they have another kid?"

That was something Marie had never considered before. What if they did have another kid? She took a stereotypical thinking position, resting a finger on her chin. A light bulb seemed to turn on as she reached her conclusion.

"Always wanted a brother too!"

Angela smiled at that, "So do I."


	4. TTGems AU

**A/N:** _Credit goes to_ _jigokuhana_ _on tumblr_ _for many of the ideas found in this. Check out their blog for more of their TTGems AU, it's some really great stuff!_

A lone figure loomed in the distance as it approached the temple. It was a tall being, with four arms, a blue and purple cloak that covered their body completely, and had blue skin and hair. There was a certain melancholic quality about them, and yet, happiness as well. They walked along the beach, only stopping to observe a curious site.

There was a young, human boy playing on the beach with his friend. Ordinarily, to a being like Mercury Mist Topaz, this wouldn't warrant any attention. But she could see a gem in the boy's stomach where his belly button would ordinarily be. She approached the boy.

"Excuse me." She said.

The boy responded to her presence, having somehow not noticed her before now. "Woooooow, a giant woman I've never seen before, are you a gem?"

She blinked, "Yes, I am, who are you and what's with your gem?"

"Oh, I'm Steven Universe, and my gem was my mom's. Uh, you're not loyal are to Homeworld are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh good, my Mom was Rose Quartz, she gave up her physical form to make me."

This was certainly news to her. It had been one-hundred years since she had last visited the temple, so this must have been a relatively recent thing in her absence. "So, you are a crystal gem as well?" She asked.

"You bet!"

"Then you know the other gems at the temple?"

He nodded with an infectious smile.

"Mind escorting me to the temple then?"

"Sure thing!" He exclaimed, and motioned her to follow him.

It was refreshing to have such an innocently happy individual around her again. It reminded her of Ametrine. She let out a small smile at the memory of her old friend. It had been so long since they had left her life.

She assumed they would be walking in silence, but Steven broke the silence early on.

"So, are you a fusion? You're really big and have four arms and everything."

"Yes, I am."

"So, you're like Garnet then?"

"In a way, who I am made up of love each other very much, but it's not quite as simple as that for us."

"How come?"

Steven could see a smile forming on her face, but it had an element of sadness to it as she looked back to him.

"Perhaps some other time, we have arrived at our destination."

"Oh, well, anyway, GARNET, PEARL, AMETHYST, THERE'S A GEM HERE ASKING FOR YOU!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The three came running as soon as they heard the word "gem" and came prepared for a fight as they drew their weapons.

"Oh," They all said in unison, "It's just you."

"By the way, who is she?" Steven asked.

Pearl stepped forward for her usual explanation, "Steven, this is Mercury Mist Topaz, she was part of the rebellion, but part of a specialized unit. She prefers to be alone since the war ended. This is great though! Mercury, Homeworld is coming back, we need as much help as we can get."

She gave her usual sad smile, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be involved."

"What, why?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven seemed utterly baffled by her apathy to the incoming danger. Garnet, though, remained as stoic as she remembered her being.

"I already lost what I was fighting for long ago. I'd really rather stay out of this conflict."

With that, she turned to leave. Things would now be too awkward for a personal visit with this disagreement running between them. She would meditate atop the temple, and then leave. Hopefully, they would still be around during her next visit.

Mercury Mist Topaz settled into her meditation atop the temple. She sensed that she had come up to talk to them. Continuing her meditation, the two sat in silence as the world seemed to stop around them. Finally finishing her meditation, she opened her eyes.

"Garnet."

"Hello, Mercury."

"I suppose you're here to convince me to change my mind?"

Garnet shrugged, "Partially, but I also wanted to talk to my friend."

Her sad smile returned, "That makes me happy to know that you consider us a friend, us fusions have to stick together, right?"

Garnet nodded, "I'm glad you remember to crack a joke every now and then. Now tell me, is there anything that would make you change your mind?"

"No, I don't think so. Garnet, you're lucky you still have Pearl and Amethyst around. I… we, lost everybody that we loved but each other."

Garnet's expression didn't change. "I understand, but you must know that Homeworld won't let you go free right?"

"Of course I do, but we resigned ourselves long ago to what would happen if Homeworld took us."

"Then you're ok with being shattered?"

"Yes," an uncomfortable silence hung over the air, "We'll be with our friends again, and don't tell me that if it came to it, you'd rather be shattered together instead of individually."

It was true, Garnet knew that Ruby and Sapphire would rather not live on without the other if it came down to it. But there was a greater fear in being caught by Homeworld.

"Mercury, have you ever considered that Homeworld would only shatter one of you, and keep the other prisoner? The Diamonds are very cruel gems."

"THEN WE'LL MAKE SURE TO SHATTER OURSELVES" She responded with fury. It was one of her flaws that while she would generally let things go, her temper was not one to cross. It seemed that this might end in blows at this point, when a new voice interrupted them.

"WAIT!"

It was Steven.

Garnet and Mercury turned towards him. "Steven, have you been eavesdropping?"

"Yes, but please, Mercury, you can't just give up on everything, would your friends have wanted this?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And what about each other? The gems who make up you? Wouldn't you rather be able to continue on living with each other?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I don't know, it just… it just hurts so much to have lost our family. Pietersite and Anyolite love each other, but they both agree that they'd be even happier with them."

Garnet stepped forward, now thankful for Steven's intervention. "Mercury, you think you're alone, but you're not. Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and I are here for you. Peridot and Lapis are new, but I'm sure they'd love to meet you as well. Let us help you move on."

Mercury looked down towards the two. For the first time in a long time, she gave a genuinely happy smile.

"You know, Anyolite once said something similar to Pietersite, and that may have just been the beginning of their love for each other, are you coming onto me Garnet?"

"Four's a crowd." She smiled back.

"Of course it is," she turned to Steven, "And you, Ametrine and you would have gotten along spectacularly."

"Was she one of your friends?"

"One of the best," she got up, "I'll be leaving now, but I'll be sure to visit more often." She took out a mirror. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"It's a communication mirror that Pietersite gave Anyolite for when they were too far apart to be together in person. Call me if you need me, and I'll come running."

Mercury gave her goodbyes, received as much of a bear hug as she could get from Amethyst, and left to continue her wanderings. It was nice to know that there was still people that cared for her besides the obvious. This time, she would not let Homeworld take another family away from her, even if she was shattered in the end.


End file.
